Shine
by lovelysakura99
Summary: "But it's ridiculous! It's not that I don't like it when we kiss and stuff but at some point I just freak out and he stops." "But he understands, doesn't he?" / Because first times are never easy. / AU NaLu, Sequel of "Love's Beat"


So, I was supposed to publish this for NaLu week with the "firsts" prompt and I failed. I'm sorry. Worst, I wrote this in start of April but then my computer crashed and I lost everything. But since I really loved this story, I had to write it back. I finished it by somewhere in June but last week, I've been lazier so… yeah. Summer sessions in college are not cool.

Anyway, sequel of "Love's beat"! Please go read "Love's beat" before reading this! It can stand alone but… I would be really happy if you read "Love's beat" too. (And the Gruvia part, "Scandalous" also)

Title comes from the song: "Hikare" by SCANDAL. A really fitting song for Lucy. And please ignore the japanese separation lines. It was for my own fun.

I do not own Fairy Tail and blablabla.

Warning: Kind of explicit contents. You are warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

**ひかれ ****(Shine)**

"Juvia?"

Juvia looked at her friend curiously. They were getting ready to sleep after a long day of university. The blunette easily remarked that her roommate was mind-absently sitting on her bed, worry clear in her eyes.

Juvia stopped what she was doing and also sat on her bed in front of the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"How was your first time? "

"What first time?" The blunette asked confused. She then remarked her friend's incredulous look and said a small : "Oh. That first time."

"I know. I'm 22 and I should know about those stuff but..."

"It's alright. Juvia wished that would've lost her's like she did." Juvia added with a sigh. "At least Lucy-san is going to lost her's with the man of her life!"

Lucy preferred to ignore the fact that Juvia had called Natsu the man of her life and said instead "But it's ridiculous! It's not that I don't like it when we kiss and stuff but at some point I just freak out and he stops."

"But he understands, doesn't he?"

Lucy nodded.

"Then it all that matters." Juvia said with a smile. "You'll be ready when you'll be."

Lucy pondered on that thought. She simply wanted to know when she'll be ready. She shook her head as if to remove all negative thoughts.

"So how was your first time?" Lucy asked her roommate.

Juvia sighed. "Stupid. Juvia wanted to please her high school infatuation and couldn't say no when he asked." She shook her head as to reprimand herself. "But then, if Juvia would've done that, she wouldn't have been able to sleep with Gray-sama the first time they met, thus meeting the man of her life. Juvia is now grateful for that mistake."

Lucy grinned. "In this world, there is no such thing as coincidence. There is only the inevitable."

"You're quoting XXXHOLiC now?" Juvia said in a laugh.

"What? It's a great manga! I'm glad Levy-chan showed it to me!"

The girls continued to talk randomly as they continued their preparation to go to sleep.

"Lucy-san." Juvia said once they were both in their bed, ready to sleep, light closed. "Don't worry. You love Natsu-san and Natsu-san loves you. It'll be alright."

**ー好き好き好きー**

She was doing it on purpose. Maybe.

Even if Lucy was still uncomfortable with the whole "sex" situation, there she was, in Natsu's apartment, Happy happily purring on her laps, only wearing one of Natsu's shirts that looked oversized on her body. She was maybe even tantalizing him.

But it was an habit to go to his apartment if she stayed long at Fairy Tail. If she had nothing to change into, she would take one of his shirts and they would do whatever they wanted.

Lucy kept remembering the moments that had become more than hot. Like when they officially started to date. That night, Natsu had clearly showed his interest for Lucy's body. And the blonde hadn't stay indifferent to it. Yet, the moment she felt his harden member, she had shouted a terrorized "STOP!" making him end all the "exploration" he had been doing. When she had said "sorry", he replied in a laugh that it didn't matter. He had kissed her again so sweetly that Lucy almost cried.

The second time was after a date, few weeks later. They had both fallen asleep on Natsu's bed after a race they had done. (The idiot had challenged her and even if she knew that there was no way in hell that she was faster than him, her pride couldn't take the challenge down.) Once they woke up, it was late and both were too lazy to do anything and what had started with sloppy, lazy kissed had turned into heated touches. This time, clothes had been removed leaving them in underwear. However, the moment he tried to remove her bra she unconsciously pushed him away. It cooled down everything and Natsu kissed her, saying sorry. She was the one how wanted to say it but she simply shook her hand.

Lucy sighed, still stroking Happy's head. Thinking back, it only made her more depressed. She wanted to blame her stuck-up education she had receive. She had been in super strict girls only schools which made her really think till recently that all physical relationship where to be after marriage only. Maybe it was what stopped her...

Natsu sat next to her on the couch and it made her wake up from her thoughts. "I swear Happy likes you more than me."

Lucy laughed. "That's not true! Isn't he your best pal?"

Natsu grumbled, something along the lines of "Still unfair…" which made Lucy laugh even more.

"So, what you wanted to show me?" She asked, trying to bring back his good mood.

He grinned at her, making her plan succeed, as he showed a game pad. "I brought the Wii U! Let's play Mario! You only need to assist me!" He said as he gave her the game pad.

"Eh? But I never was good at Mario!" She exclaimed back.

"It's ok! That's why they created assistant!" Natsu beamed brightly. He then installed himself behind Lucy, his legs each side of her, his arms around her waist.

"Natsu! We can't play like that!" Lucy remarked, blushing.

"Yes we can! I don't need to see the remote! And you concentrate on the pad!" He said, resting his head on her shoulder.

Lucy had no time to complain more as the pink-haired man started the game. Soon enough, they were both engrossed in the game, Happy giving up to rest on Lucy's laps as they were moving to much.

After they finished a part of the game, they stopped, laughing nonstop.

"You suck as an assist!" Natsu told her, still laughing.

"I told you I sucked at Mario! And it was my first time as an assist!" She retorted trying to sound angry but still softly laughing.

Natsu simply kissed her the cheek teasingly and she elbowed him in the stomach.

"That's hurts!" Natsu exclaimed, as he tickled her side, making her laugh and scream for mercy.

Innocent play started to more heated and before Lucy could comprehend, she was left in her underwear, wriggling and gasping and moaning under her boyfriend. He hesitantly made a move to remove her bra and she simply tugged his hair, encouraging him to do whatever he wanted and, god, she had seen stars as Natsu started to play with them.

She was gasping in pleasure, he shivered in want.

Natsu kissed her once more, fiercely, one hand reaching for her's, the other going down.

Lucy's eyes shot open. She broke the kiss and gasped a "Natsu…" and it was all he needed to stop.

"Lucy?" He said worriedly. "Do you want me to stop?"

A part of her wanted to scream "No!" but she felt her head nod.

He slowly sat up, putting back his shirt and giving back Lucy's bra and the shirt she was wearing. He then got up.

"Natsu?" She asked, unsure.

"I'll have to get rid of my… problem. Or else I won't be able to stay in the room as you." He said shamelessly.

"Natsu…" She started but he kissed her.

"Don't. Stop worrying. Weirdo." He said and he left for the bathroom.

"I'm not a weirdo…" Lucy said to no one. She sighed as she put back her clothes. She sighed yet again and laid down on the couch. She closed her eyes. "Or maybe I am."

**ー分からない分からない分からないー**

"Lu-chan, it's the 10th time in five minutes that you sighed. You're still thinking about your situation with Natsu?" Levy asked, posing her book on the table. They were supposed to study for their 16th century literature class but with Lucy depressed, they hadn't done much.

"I'm sorry Levy-chan. It just… so frustrating!" Lucy sighed, her eyes unfocused.

"Don't worry about so much!" Levy said. "Can I tell you a secret?" Lucy nodded, eyes suddenly focusing on her friend. "I'm afraid of going further with Gajeel."

Lucy expression soften. "Why? Aren't you head over heels with him?"

"Yes but some part of me is worried that… I don't know! Like he wouldn't like my body, or after we had sex he'd get tired of me… Things like that. I don't have that much confidence in me…"

"But me neither Levy-chan! Who has one hundred percent confidence in themselves?"

"But you trust Natsu, right?" Lucy couldn't respond to that and so Levy continued. "It's not that I don't trust Gajeel but… something is lacking. Just a small thing for me to give myself to him. It's quite confusing."

Lucy didn't say anything. She completely trusted Natsu. Blindly. But was it something like that made her unable to go further? Or was it something else? She hated that she didn't know, that she didn't understand herself.

"But worrying like that won't make us have a good mark in our class! We still need to study!" Levy exclaimed in a laugh with a hint of discourage.

Lucy laughed at that. "Yes. We still need to study!"

**ー知らない知らない知らないー**

"Natsu, let's have sex." Was the first thing Lucy said as Natsu opened the door of his apartment.

"What?"

"Let's have sex. Now."

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu said, confused, as if he thought this was all a joke.

"Nothing. I just wanna have sex. With you. Now."

Natsu blinked to then smirk almost dangerously. "Fine. No need to tell me one more time."

He pulled Lucy in and closed the door behind them. He then pushed Lucy on the door and before she could blink, his lips were on hers.

His hands were under her shirt and Lucy unconsciously put a leg around his hips. They grinned and both moaned. Natsu removed her shirt in a suave move, only separating their mouth to remove the fabric. Then, one hand grabbed her thigh around his waist and his other hand did the same with her other thigh, lifting her up. She gasped in shock and squeezed her arms around his neck, burying her head in the crook of his neck, digging fingers in his hair.

He chuckled, as he walked toward the bedroom and let her fall on the bed. An indignant sound left her mouth and Natsu grinned down at her, removing his shirt.

Lucy couldn't find something more sexy then what she was seeing.

She quickly removed her skirt and crawled to him. He somewhat froze, as if he wasn't expecting such a bold move from her, but quickly responded as she kissed him. She fumbled with his pants which made him laugh. He received a glare which only made him laugh more.

"Someone is eager." He said in her ear, making her shiver. They kissed again, Natsu pushing her back to bed.

Things continued smoothly and soon enough, Lucy only had her panties left. He gave her an hesitant smile as he removed the garment.

It's now of never, Lucy thought, shutting her eyes, waiting for what was coming next.

But the only thing that happen was Natsu's small "no".

She opened her eyes perplexed to see her boyfriend having a somewhat hurt look on his face. "Natsu?"

"I don't want this. Not like that." He said.

"What? You don't want me?" Lucy responded, in hurt and angry tone.

"No. Not when you're doing this "Let's get over it" face. I want you to enjoy it! Not to just endure it!"

Lucy's face fell as she realized that Natsu had completely read her. "But it's so frustrating! I want it! I want you! So why a part of my brain is so scared of it! And I'm making you suffer! You're the one who has to endure all my caprices! Why can I just do it when I love you so much? It doesn't…"

She never finished her sentence as he kissed her. "I love you too, Lucy."

She blinked as she realized what she had said and what he had said. She also realized as it was the first time they ever said the words. Of course she knew, but hearing it felt so much _real_.

Without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a crushing hug.

"Lucy, calm down." He said in a chuckle. "You don't wanna excite more than I already am."

Becoming conscious that she wasn't wearing anything and that the only thing that separated their private parts were his thin boxers, Lucy blushed and moved to get up but brushed his harden member making Natsu groan.

She looked at him, a little surprised as he didn't dare to look at her. Even if a part of her knew that it was a normal reaction, it was the first time she actually heard so clearly. As to test the water, she ground her hips into his, making him do a mix of a hiss and a groan.

"Lucy…"

She smiled devilishly. Lucy decided that she liked that sound.

**ーやっぱり好きやっぱり好きやっぱり好きー**

"So, Natsu finally deflowered you." Was the first thing Lucy heard as she arrived to their usual table at Fairy Tail.

Lucy was glad Mirajane hadn't gave her her drink yet because she would have spit out everything. She looked at Cana with horror in her face as she stuttered: "How…?"

The older woman laughed. "Natsu arrived with the biggest grin I ever saw him have and it wasn't hard to make him spill the beans."

"NATSU!"

**The End.**

* * *

I feel like I'll get killed for never writing the actual sex scene. Hahaha. I have no remorse. I also like the fact that it could almost be in the canon universe if it wasn't from few details. Oh well, for a next time maybe.

Thanks for reading! Review?


End file.
